Warned
by little-orange-book
Summary: Summary: I should have listened, but I didn't. This could have been avoided, instead I ran straight towards it. And this time, I can't say I wasn't warned.
1. Intro

**Warned**

Summary: I should have listened, but I didn't. This could have been avoided, instead I ran straight towards it. And this time, I can't say I wasn't warned.

Intro

It was like one of those old cliché horror films brought to life.

The dark midnight sky, the only light visible was from the moon, but only when it wasn't covered up by dark clouds. The wind howled into the night, the harsh noise drowning out all other sounds.

Well, almost all.

For it could not block out the screams of one particular house. For within, the cries were coming from the family inside as the walls were painted in their blood. It ran down the faces that now, were frozen in fear and pain as the light was drained from their eyes and the body turned cold. It covered the floor and seeped into the floorboards, becoming one with the house and forever staining it.

By the time it turned silent, only one remained alive.

But... That didn't last long. A few days passed before the bodies were found, scattered around the house while one was found on the staircase. Slowly swinging left to right.

Since then, people had kept away from the house, it said to be evil. But not everyone listens, and when they realise their mistake... it's much too late.


	2. Chapter 1 make the choice

Chapter 1: Make the choice

It was the Friday before Halloween and the students of konoha high couldn't wait for the final bell, signalling their freedom and the start of what would be an awesome weekend, as they discussed plans for parties, who would have the best costumes and ideas for tricks.

Although not everyone was excited, like a certain blond, who as they gazed at the clock seemed to be in a world of their own, before the sound of their name snapped them back to reality.

"Hay, Naruto!" Blue eyes blinked before turning towards the voice of his best friend, Kiba as he came over and took a seat next to him.

"What's up dog breath?"

"Shut up fox face! Anyway, you in for tomorrow tonight?" Seeing the blank look on Naruto's face Kiba rolled his eyes before going on to explain his genius idea. "Well basically, you know the old Uchiha place, at the end of town?"

"Yeah, so... What about it?"

"Well, me, Shino, Hinata, Neji and Sai are all going to spend Halloween night there, to see if its haunted or not. So like I said, you in?"

Naruto sighed. "Let me get this straight… you want me, to waste my free time, playing Scooby doo in an old house with you, looking for ghosts. What are you 5?"

"HAY! First of all, no I am not 5, besides you're the youngest in the class. Second, ghosts are real! And by looking at that house, how could it not be full of them."

Naruto crossed his arms as he looked at his friend. "Oh please, you know I don't believe in that rubbish. Give me one good reason why I should go."

Kiba looked around the room as he tried to think of something, before a splodge of pink was noticed out the corner of his eye. Bingo. Grinning he turned back to Naruto.

"You want a reason. Fine, Sakura Haruno." If possible his grin got even bigger as he noticed how the blond seemed to freeze.

Naruto turned towards Sakura. She was pale with long pink hair and green eyes, she had a slim figure and was kind of flat chested, but Naruto didn't care. He had been crushing on her ever since he met her, but nothing he did seemed to win her affections. Unless you can count getting hit over the head a lot, but that didn't really say 'I love you' did it?

"W-what about her?"

"Well think about it, if you manage to stay at the Uchiha's the whole time; she'll think your supper brave since no one else would ever go there. Then she would definitely go for you bro."

Sparing one more glace at the pink haired girl, Naruto looked towards the floor as one hand rubbed the back of his head. It was something he did when he was nervous or unsure. Seeing this, Kiba went for the one thing he knew would work.

"Don't tell me the so-called 'great Naruto Uzumaki' is a coward?! Oh well, I guess I can find someone else." With that Kiba started to walk off, smiling to himself he counted down in his head '3….2….1…' before turning back to his victim- I mean friend.

He was met to the sight of Naruto standing up, pointing at him as he shouted loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"I am no coward, and to prove it, I, Naruto Uzumaki will go with you to stay at the Uchiha house" Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto looked pretty pleased with him self.

Until looking around he realised the room had gone silent, as he looked at the wide eyed faces of the class. Slowly, his teacher, Iruka sensei, walked over to them, his eyes shining with worry, fear and…sadness?

"You two are just kidding right? The pair of you knows not to go there?"

Kiba frowned "There's a few of us going, why? What's the big deal it's just an abandoned house right?"

Iruka was shocked. They really didn't know? He looked between the boys to see if they was just playing, but could only see genuine confusion. His face turned serious as he explained to them-

"You should stay far, far away from that house. It was bad enough the first time but then…..The Uchiha family who owned the house, bar one, had all been murdered, and, and cut up, destroyed. The only one, who had survived that fate, hung them selves. No one ever found out who it was, or why this happened. It could have been the who was hung, but we can't know for sure."

Kiba, who looked a little pale, tried to laugh it off, "H-ha ha is that I-it. Some s-story huh."

Iruka just shook his head. "This isn't just some make believe story, this is the truth. It also wasn't the only time. On two other occasions, a group of people have gone into the house, one of them would never come out, the rest…. were all badly injured and a few days later they all died. Since then, it has been claimed cursed. Please just promises me you will stay away, I already lost someone special to that house, I don't want to lose my students." He looked around the room. "This goes to all of you, keep away and never, never go into that house."

The bell then rang, everyone slowly made their way out thinking about what their sensei had said.

Kiba looking a little less confident than before turned to Naruto.

"So, are we still going?"

Naruto looked at his friend, hadn't he just heard what Iruka told them. "And what about what we were told?"

Kiba grinned. "Come on that was just to scare us, besides I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

"I don't, anyway I already said I would, who cares what someone else thinks right? When has someone telling us not too stopped us before, eh dog breath?"

"That's the spirit. So, meet the rest of us outside the house tomorrow night at 9.00?"

"Yeah, see ya thent."

Back in the class room, Iruka watched from the window as the boys left, before taking a picture out of his pocket, it was of a younger version of him, with another who had sliver hair, a mask and had his arms wrapped around his waste. "They should have listened…..now who knows what will happen to them….Its happening all over again, just like with you…"


	3. Chapter 2 should we?

Chapter 2: Should we?

It was 8.40, Halloween, and almost dark as Naruto made his way towards the long stretch of road that would lead him up to Uchiha residence. Now and again he could hear the sound of laughter in the distance back the way he came, as he had passed by many groups of small children out trick or treating. But now, so far out and in the direction he was heading, it was empty. Deserted in an unnatural way. Something, didn't feel right the further along he went. But really though, he was acting stupid. Not even close to the house and he was having second thoughts.

But then again… the more he thought about it; maybe it would have been best to stay at home. Especially after how not only his sensei was upset but also his guardian, Jiraiya. Now normally he was laid back, and didn't mind what he got up to as long as he wouldn't get hurt or if it was against the law, however his reaction this morning was far from that.

~Earlier today~

Naruto was just sitting on the couch, watching telly, when Jiraiya had stumbled through the door, with what looked like a new bruise on his face. Knowing exactly how he got it, he couldn't help but laugh. "Let me guess, you saw some lady, acted like a complete pervert and she rejected you. Again?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Why must you assume that? For all you know I could have not only got a date, but also happen to get hurt whilst saving some poor animal."

"…"

"…"

"Did you?"

"No"

"Knew it"

"Shut up Brat." Making his way to the kitchen, he shouted back to the blond "You don't mind me having your ramen do ya?"

Naruto jumped up off the sofa with a cry of "Leave the ramen alone!" only to get a laugh out of the old man, when he realised that he had been kidding about taking his food.

"So brat, its Halloween, you going trick or treating? If you want I can pick you an outfit" Jiraiya mentally laughed at the thought of giving Naruto a fairy outfit, as he helped himself to a drink.

Naruto shuddered at the thought. He could remember the last time he let the old man pick, it was embarrassing. Plus his friends took the piss for weeks. "Nope, not this year, me and a few of the others are staying at Uchiha's place"

Jiraiya spat out the drink he had in his mouth, and ended up nearly choking. Naruto rushed over to see if he was alright. Jiraiya placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye, his normal smile gone. "Naruto" he spoke softy "Tell me I misheard. Where are you going?"

"Urmmm…Uchiha's place?"

Naruto watched as his guardians face went from worried to angry. "Listen here brat; you will not be going there. Not now or ever. And so you don't even think about disobeying me, you're grounded."

"What!" Naruto yelled "That's not fair.

Jiraiya sighed. "I know I seem like the bad guy at the moment, but trust me when I say that place is bad news. I'm doing this not to be mean, but because I care about you and want to keep you safe, and you wont be if you are anywhere near that place." He ruffled the messy blond locks of Naruto's hair "No hard feelings, Naruto. Just, don't leave tonight."

"What ever" Blue eyes closed in defeat, but he knew it wouldn't matter. He told Kiba he would go, and he hadn't let his friend down yet, and he had no plan to start tonight. So later on when the old man went to a bar, he left to meet the others.

Finally reaching the gate and pathway that lead up to the house, he took a good look at the building. First thing he noticed, it was huge. Hell, he knew that he was going to get lost straight way, this place was like an extra large mansion. Second thing he noticed, it was creepy and looked like it would be used in a horror film. In stead of brick's, it was made of wood that had darkened and started to rot in places due to age. It had loads of windows, some had been boarded up, a few seemed broken, and the rest were coated in thick layers of dust. It had a long stretch of path that went from the house to where he stood at the tall black gates, and looking around the front it was just dead grass and a few big old trees. But it was a lot worse when it was dark out. Trust me. And besides, glancing back the way he came, it was far away from other people.

Walking towards the entrance of the place he could see the few that had agreed to come was already there waiting for him. He had almost reached them when he stopped. His eyes went towards a window a few floors up, almost in the middle. He couldn't breath, up there, was that someone there? He was sure he could make out something black…and…red? He went to take a step back, away from the place, when he heard his name being called. Looking at his friends then back to the window, what ever it was, the thing had gone. Maybe it was just him? The warnings of Iruka and the perv getting to him maybe? Still, he made his way over to his friends despite the feeling of dread washing over him.

"Bout time you got here. Starting to think you chickened out" Kiba grinned.

"Well-"Sai fake smiled, "-He can't help that he's dickless"

"Shut the hell up Sai! I do too have one." Naruto yelled flushing red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Really though, you did keep us waiting" Neji frowned. Beside him stood Hinata, who just looked at Naruto And blushed.

"D-d-don't worry N-Narut-o-Kun"

Shino just stood there.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We're all here lets go." Kiba was the first to move, while Naruto sent one last glace towards the gate and the way out of here. Should they really be doing this?

"Naruto come on!"

"Coming"

Meanwhile red eyes watched out the window as it's pray stepped into it's territory. It had been so long since fresh blood had been spilt in these walls. Oh how it would enjoy its self tonight….


	4. Chapter 3 Just warming up

Chapter 3 Just warming up

The inside was much like the outside, old and un-modern.

The floorboards creaked beneath their feet, not used to the sudden weight after years of being untouched. As they gathered in the hall, the first thing they saw was a huge grand marble stairway leading upstairs to the many levels of the house. Around them were different corridors, which seemed to stretch on for miles due the darkness that covered them. Portraits lined the wall, though it was almost impossible to make out the features of whom or what it was as they were coated in layers of dust. A chandelier hung above their heads.

It would have surely been a beautiful place to live, if it was clean, well lit and filled with people. But it wasn't. There was no light, except the last few rays of the sun as it set, coming in from the door behind them. It wasn't clean, evidence of what had happened in this house before was seen even in this area, if the dark almost black stains on parts of the floor was any indication. And they were the only ones alive in this house.

'Wow' was the shared thought of the group. Never could they have imagined it to look like this, you would think that the place would have been emptied, yet the furniture and personal family items was still all in place. Everything was the same, just like that night...

"Check this place out" Kiba moved further into the house, then turning back to face the others. "It's going to take ages to check everywhere." Neji folded his arms across his chest, glancing around before turning his attention to his triangle tattooed friend. "And I suppose you wish to split up? Well I suggest we stay together. If people have gone missing before it could be because they lost track of everyone."

"N-Neji-nii-san is right. Per-perhaps we should be near each other." Hinata, moved closer to Neji, hiding behind him slightly. It might have been better to not have come, but she too wanted to prove she could be brave. Not this shy, timid person she is now. Maybe then, Kiba would think more of her. A blush crept onto her face as said boy moved towards her and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry, you would be with me. I'll protect ya"

Sai tried to smile. "Splitting up would be better, no?"

"It would cover more ground" Shino muttered.

Naruto was looking around when a particular painting seemed to catch his attention. For some reason he was drawn towards it. Making his way towards it he suddenly stopped.

The room temperature dropped to below freezing. A breeze flew around the room, causing the chandelier move slightly. Wood creaked around them, but they couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. They were looking around them, trying to see what was the cause of this when 'BANG' "Ahhhh!" Darkness was now all that could be seen.

"W-what h-happened?"

"It's okay, it was just the door. The wind must have blown it shut."

"Hay! Who the hell is touching me?"

"Hang on a sec, aha!" A bright beam of light was all of a sudden shining down at the floor. Turns out Kiba had come prepared, as they only just noticed the bag in one of his hands, a flashlight in the other. Now being able to see, they looked at the door, which had indeed been shut. Shino walked over and pulled the handle. Nothing happened. He tried again, but it didn't budge. "It's stuck."

"Let me try" Sai grabbled the handle and pulled as hard as he could. But still it remained shut. If Sai couldn't do it, then that was saying something. He was one of the strongest people in the whole school.

"So we're trapped here." Naruto whispered.

Kiba handed his flashlight to Hinata, and then began to rummage through his bag, before bring out more. "Here, I got enough for all of us. Take one and let's go, we'll start by going –""Shhhhh, do you hear that?"Shino interrupted. Quieting down they listened closely. Ever so gently they could hear the sound of something creaking. Like when you're on an old swing. Using the flash lights they looked around, it was only when dust seemed to rain down on them slightly did they look up. The chandelier was moving back and forth at an alarming fast pace. But due to the size of it, the ceiling couldn't take it; it started to crack around the base, it dropped slightly lower almost violently, before- 'shit'

"MOVE!"

Just as they ran, the chandelier and part of the ceiling came crashing down….


	5. Chapter 4 separated

Chapter 4 separated

They ran as fast as they could into whichever corridor was closest to them, as the chandelier came crashing down on where they once stood, destroying the floor on instant impact. Parts of the ceiling and dust continued to rain down from above, blocking them off from the hall, as they made their escape.

(With Naruto)

Naruto coughed, finding it hard to breath "you okay?" he looked to his right to find Sai standing beside him, looking just as bad as he must have. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Sai nodded lightly before wincing as he put weight on his left leg. Hoping Naruto hadn't seen the pain on his face, he turned his attention to the now closed off entrance. "We won't be able to get back through, hopefully the others are fine."

Naruto pulled out his phone and tried to call Kiba, "shit, no connection" He jumped as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry dickless, I'm here" Sai tried to reassure him, trying to smile but it only made him look weird. "Urmmm, thanks'. I think." He shined his flashlight down the only way they could now go. Not knowing what awaited them at the end of the passage.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Turning to his dark haired companion, "Come on. We got to find our way to the others. Before something else happens." "Right"

Slowly they started to move further into the unknown territory.

(With Kiba)

Pain

That was all he felt at the moment on the back of his head, as he slowly stood up from where he had practically dived to try and get out of the way. Obviously it didn't work, as something had stuck him. He reached back with his hand to assess the damage only to grimace when he pulled his hand back to find it covered in blood. Quickly he whipped out his mobile, was everyone else okay? Was anyone also hurt?

"It won't work you know"

"Ahhhh!" Kiba jumped, spinning round frantically only to come face to face with Shino. He laughed lightly as he released a sigh of release. "God dam it would it kill you to make some noise when you're in a room? You scared me to death."

Shino gave Kiba a quick once over, looking for any more damage than there already was, though you couldn't tell with his glasses. "We have to follow where this path leads to. We're blocked in from the other side. Even if we made a gap to get through it would be too dangerous to try and go across."

"Well, at least we split up, right?" Whether it was a statement or question it was ignored, as Shino lead them both down their chosen path.

(With Neji)

Neji found himself on the floor, arms wrapped tight around the body he held close, shielding them from the rubble that had threatened their lives only moments ago. Moving his arm though resulted in sudden agony. "Owwww...fuck!"

"Neji-nii san? W-what's wrong?" Hinata removed herself from the comfort of her cousin's hold, her eyes immediately zoomed in on the bruising and swelling on his left arm, signs that it was most likely fractured, but she could only guess.

Reaching his only good arm out he silently asked for help to stand up. "Nii san?" Neji looked into eyes almost an exact shade of his own, yet softer, that were filled with fear and unshed tears as they realised the situation they was in. The two were alone; trapped in part of an old, strange house and one of them needed medical help. Also there was no way of knowing how the rest who had joined them that night was fairing. "Nii san, w-what do we d-do?" Hinata whispered.

Neji picked up a flashlight that one of them must have dropped, the other must have been crushed as it was nowhere in sight. "We follow where this goes till we all regroup, then we shall leave. Come stick close."

"O-okay"

Meanwhile, standing atop of the rubble stood a dark, ominous figure, smirking in pride at the scene they had just caused. Casting their eyes in each direction the three pairs were forced to travel. "Now that each of the strongest are injured, I wonder how each will protect the other? Or will they succumb to the darkness that lies within each of their souls, and sacrifice the rest for the safety of their own life." Eyes closed, and the smirk was replaced with a predatory grin.

"But more importantly, who is to go first in this game?"


	6. Chapter 5 Kiba and Shino

Chapter five Kiba and Shino

It was hard to tell how long they had been walking now, minuets? Hours?

Not knowing where they were heading didn't help but they figured it couldn't have been a very good area, they had come across multiple doors now but they had been either locked or boarded up. However it was the increase of blood that had the duo worried; looking down at the floor it appeared as if whoever was bleeding had been dragged off in the direction they were going.

Kiba who was slowly following Shino's lead stopped as a wave of dizziness over whelmed him, causing him having to lean against the wall to steady himself. It seemed the injury to his head was starting to affect him now. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He heard the sound of footsteps stopping right in front of him. "Sorry Shino, I'll be okay in a bit, just give me a second man. You have no idea how much this hurts." As expected he didn't get a response from his quiet friend, but still it would have been nice if he would reassure him it was okay. Opening his eyes, he shone his flashlight to where the footsteps had been to see nothing.

No one was there.

Using the light he looked both behind and in front of him. Nothing.

How the hell could he lose him, he only stopped for a second! "Shino...Oi Shino, quit messing around" He took a step forward... "Shino?"

It was silent until he could make out the soft sound of the floor boards creaking. "Dude is that you?" No reply. Hesitantly he took another step. Then, ever so slowly, the door just ahead to his right, started to open.

Was this shino's way of letting him know where he was? Breathing a sigh of release he made his way to the door and had a look in the room. Inside was a load of bookcases, filled with scrolls and heavy books that had loads of pages. Further to the back was an old arm chair and desk, which seemed to have numerous pages on them, the words no longer readable. No sigh of his friend though, as he began to move away from the door he heard a slight whimper or some sort of whine. It reminded him of his dog, Akamaru. He froze. There was no way an animal could have gotten in without using the door, and it had been shut when they had all first arrived. On the other hand, if there was an animal in here, who knows how long it had been trapped here or what condition it was in. Kiba was not the kind of guy to leave an injured animal alone to die. Throwing glances between the room and further up the corridor, it wasn't until he heard the same type of whimper again, that he decided, and stepped into the room.

Following to whereabouts' the sound was coming from, he found himself in the back by one of the book shelves. Shining his light through the opening behind the case at the wall by his feet he could see two big black, fuzzy paws. Seriously, they were huge, they could probably cover his whole face.. Obviously it was some time of big dog.

Kiba edged his way round, so he was directly in front of the space where the animal was hiding, crouching down so it would know he meant no harm. "Hay boy what you doing here? Come on, come out, well get you out of here." He slowly lifted the light from the animal's paws to move upwards to get a look at its face.

He was met with the sight of a mouth filled with deadly sharp canines' bared in a snarl as a growl rose up from the huge beast's chest. Saliva and blood dripped from those teeth as they snapped at him. Two vicious, yellow eyes stared at him in hunger.

"Shit!" Kiba jumped back landing on the floor, scurrying back towards the wall, as the obviously wild and dangerous animal, started to rise up, yellow eyes never wondering from the view of Kiba's terrified face. It began to stalk towards him; a heavy thump was heard every time it placed a paw down. Kiba pushed his back against the wall and so very slowly and with caution started to stand up. He was close to the door, if he was really went for it he could get out and shut the door behind him, preventing the beast from being able to follow. But, animals like the one in front of him, a predator, were generally faster than humans. If he was to slow... well, he'd rather not think about it.

His eyes flickered to the door and back to the animal, who as if sensing what he was thinking, released another violent growl, lowering its body to the ground. Getting ready to pounce on its prey.

He had to take the chance, if he didn't he would be killed for sure. Counting to three in his head he prepared himself to run as fast as he could.

1...

2...

3... GO!

They both moved at the same time, Kiba leaping for the door while the beast lunged for him.

Kiba got away with just inches to spare, however, just as he took another step, hand almost on the door handle, he fell to the floor as an agonising pain flared up his leg. He could feel his skin being torn and ripped open, as those sharp, jiggered teeth sunk into his flesh, scraping against the bone. He could feel the warmth of his blood as it ran down his leg. He screamed. The pain increased as his leg was tugged backwards, dragging him into the room. He stretched his hands out on the floor in front of him, trying to find something to hold on, his nails leaving marks in the wood. Nothing was working and as he was finally yanked back into the room, he released one last cry of "**Shinooo!"**

Mean while with Shino

They continued to walk; more of the rooms were open further up ahead. He was surprised that Kiba hadn't demanded they explore the rooms while they were stuck here. Perhaps his head was worse than he thought. He looked over to see Kiba walking a little too close to him, but it was alright given the circumstances. However something about him, just didn't sit right with him.

"Hay Kiba how's your head?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine."

Shino lifted an eyebrow, just fine? Kiba normally moaned and complained at the littlest of bruises given the chance, and he was fine with his head cut and bleeding? There was only one way to be completely sure.

"You know Kiba, the other day I thought I heard Hinata tell Naruto she was in to you"

"Really, okay then"

That was all Shino needed to know. If Kiba, the real Kiba he knew, found out the girl he was very much in love with felt something he'd be going crazy, singing and prancing around like the idiot he was. He swung round and gabbed "Kiba" by the neck, pinning him against the wall, only to get a manic laughing return.

"Who are you? What have you done to Kiba?" He shouted in anger, worried for his friend.

"Ha ha, you mean what am I, as for your friend, well depending on how long you take, he might not last long. My pet is oh so hungry."

Shino's grip around the imposters' neck tightened. "Where is he?!"

"Kiba's" eyes suddenly turned black, as they became empty sockets, his lips turning black as they formed a wicked smile. "Now where's the fun in telling you?" he asked before his body turned to ash, slipping through Shino's hand.

"Dam it" Shino had no idea what was going on, or where Kiba was until he heard a loud yet distant shout.

"**Shinooo!"**


End file.
